Computer printer technology has evolved to a point where very high-resolution images can be transferred to various types of media, including paper. One particular type of printing involves the placement of small drops of a fluid ink onto a media surface in response to a digital signal. Typically, the fluid ink is placed or jetted onto the surface without physical contact between the printing device and the surface. Within this general technique, the specific method that the ink-jet ink is deposited onto the printing surface varies from system to system, and can include continuous ink deposit and drop-on-demand.
With regard to continuous printing systems, inks used are typically based on solvents such as methyl ethyl ketone and ethanol. Essentially, continuous printing systems function as a stream of ink droplets that are ejected and directed by a printer nozzle. The ink droplets are directed additionally with the assistance of an electrostatic charging device in close proximity to the nozzle. If the ink is not used on the desired printing surface, the ink is recycled for later use. With regard to drop-on-demand printing systems, the ink-jet inks are typically based upon water and solvents such as glycols. Essentially, with these systems, ink droplets are propelled from a nozzle by heat or by a pressure wave such that all of the ink droplets ejected are used to form the printed image.
There are several reasons that ink-jet printing has become a popular way of recording images on various media surfaces, particularly paper. Some of these reasons include low printer noise, capability of high-speed recording, and capability of multi-color recording. Additionally, these advantages can be obtained at a relatively low price to consumers.
Though there has been great improvement in ink-jet printing technology, as described previously, there is still improvement that can be made in many areas. With respect to ink-jet ink chemistry, the majority of commercial ink-jet inks are water-based. Thus, their constituents are generally water-soluble, as in the case with many dyes, or water dispersible, as in the case with pigments. Furthermore, ink-jet inks have low viscosity (typically 5 cps or less) to accommodate high frequency jetting and firing chamber refill processes common to ink-jet pens.
Ink-jet prints are often known for poor durability when exposed to water or high humidity. This results from the use of water-soluble and water dispersible colorants within the water-based ink. There has been great improvement in the area of water durability of ink-jet inks through incorporation of certain ink-jet compatible latex polymers. When printed as part of an ink-jet ink, a latex component of the ink can form a film on a media surface, entrapping and protecting at least some of the colorant within the hydrophobic print film. However, not all colorant will necessarily be protected upon printing, as would be optimal.
Polymers that form durable films are typically made from copolymers having bulk densities on the order of 1.15 g/cm3 or greater, which is appreciably greater than water, the primary component of thermal ink-jet ink. As such, conventional latex particles are normally designed to flocculate so that latex precipitate may be easily shaken or stirred back into dispersion without agglomeration. Such flocculation behavior is well known with latex paints. Unfortunately, these conventional teachings do not address the unique needs of ink-jet printing applications. For example, the micro-channel ink feeds in ink-jet pens are easily clogged with precipitant, particularly when a pen is stored or otherwise unused for prolonged periods of time. Such precipitation is not easily redispersed by pen shaking, as flow constriction prohibits adequate mixing within micro-channels of pen architecture. Additionally, micro-channels used for jetting can house some of the ink over prolonged periods in preparation for firing, and settled latex particulates can cause further constricting of the micro-channels. This can result in ink-jet pen failure due to clogging of the micro-channels. Further, the micron-order settling distances found in the fluid channels of thermal inkjet pens exacerbate the problem.